


Falling Angel

by zibal_01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Falling Angel

** Falling Angel **

Raphael's comments hit Castiel hard.  Could it really be possible that God was dead, and that Lucifer had resurrected him?  Why would Lucifer resurrect him?  Ok, he had rebelled, made his own decisions, but it had been for a good cause.  Humanity did not deserve to be wiped out by a battle they could not influence.

With Dean at the wheel of his Impala, they had returned to Dean's motel room.

"Still alive," Cas commented as the door closed behind them.

"Hey, don't sound so surprised," Dean retorted.  "It was a good plan."

"Yes it was - unlike the rest of the night," Castiel sounded disappointed.

Dean looked at Castiel, thoughtful expression on his face.  Then he chuckled, "Is the little angel upset that he's still a virgin?"  Cas's face dropped, Dean's words hurting him deeply.  He turned away, not wanting Dean to see his reaction, but he had been too late.  Seconds later, Cas felt a hand on his shoulder, "I'm really sorry, Cas.  I... I shouldn't have said that," Dean's tone was soft, trying to take the hurt out of what he had said.  "Please, Cas..."

Cas turned.  Without saying anything, he stepped into Dean's personal space, his eyes flickering over Dean's face.  Before Dean realised what was happening, Cas had placed a chaste kiss on his lips, then stepped back.  Dean was stunned.

"Wow," he murmured when his voice returned.  "I've never been kissed by an angel before.  Why Cas?"

"Isn't it obvious, Dean?" Cas's voice was husky.  "I've given up everything for you, your plan.  I died for you.  Don't you understand.  I love you, Dean Winchester."

"But... but you're an angel!" Dean stuttered.  "Angels can't be gay!"

"I know, Dean," Cas replied in a whisper, "but I know how I feel about you."

Dean sat himself on the edge of the bed, trying to get his head around Castiel's admission.  He found it hard to believe that anyone, out with his own family, would actually love him, let alone an angel; Dean didn't exactly consider himself the loveable type.  He took a deep breath, before he spoke, "I don't know what to say, Cas..."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas mumbled.  "Please forget what I said, what I did..."

"You're not going to wipe my memory?  Make me forget?"

"Do you want me to?"

Dean thought about it, "No, I don't think I do."

"Do we talk about this?" Cas asked.  He was still struggling with human emotions, his own new found feelings...

"Men don't talk, Cas," Dean commented, pushing off the bed.  "Men take action."

Cas took a step back, worried that he had pushed Dean over the edge, that things were going to get physical, and he really didn't want to have to hurt Dean.  When his back hit the wall, he realised that his only way out was to fly.  Then his eyes met Dean's and he relaxed; Dean's eyes did not show any anger.

"Dean?"

Dean placed his hands beside Cas's head, trapping the angel, well as much as he could without planning ahead, against the wall.  He licked his lips, leaning closer, a predatory look in his eyes.  Cas closed his eyes, considering flying, when there was the faintest of contact on his lips.  His eyes opened wide to reveal Dean grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I love you too, Cas."

 


End file.
